User blog:Asfidyll/Arko, the Spark of Winter
at his feet. He kicks it over and stamps his foot down upon it, shattering it. "Lemme give you a hint. This is you now. *shatters statue*. That's you in 2 seconds." "Here's a little message. You fight me... *shatters statue* aaaand you're dead." Unique Taunts: With a nearby : "So.... when am I getting paid for this?" With a nearby : "Hey beautiful lady, how's it going?" With a nearby : "Dang you've got big... Uh... Um.... Guns?" }} , is a custom champion. Quick Sidenote: I'm having some trouble with being able to give Arko the role I think he suits best. I imagine him to be a Mage and/or Reaper, but it doesn't seem to be working for me. If anyone could give any insight or aid, it'd be much appreciated! Lore Ever the mischievous child, wherever you can hear the menacing threats of old women and the exasperated grunts of men, Arko is likely to be somewhere in the vicinity. Though he does so without malicious intent, the young boy of thirteen was long known to be the troublemaker of his little Avarosan village, tucked into a valley in the southern reaches of the Freljord. Mischievous as he is, Arko proudly holds the record for being the youngest member of the Avarosan army, which have led many to question the leader of the Avarosan tribe, for her personal recruitment of Arko into her ranks. Nevertheless, not even military training has tempered Arko's wild spirit and carefree approach to all situations. Born into a humble family, Arko had been blessed with an unusually high tolerance to the cold, and a powerful affinity for magic that manipulated the ice and snow around him. Even as a baby, his parents would gleefully watch as Arko juggled snowballs in mid-air from his own cot, giggling and gurgling at his own magic. That said, he didn't either hesitate from instantly chucking the same snowballs straight into his parents' faces when they smiled down at him; nor start creating minor snowstorms within his own home, wreaking utter chaos. As he grew, age nor experience did nothing to temper his urge for mischief, a fact that dismayed his parents, though they still loved him greatly. Though Arko was always quick to apologise, and tried to remain out of trouble, one way or another, he usually ended up being the one to cause it. Until one day, when trouble found him instead. One day, Arko's village found themselves set upon by soldiers bearing the sigil of the Winters Claw, intent on raiding the largely unprotected people. As the screams of men and women alike mingled with the clashing of steel, Arko and his mother huddled into a corner, as his father took up a sword and stepped out to join the fray. As the sounds of fighting filled the air, Arko felt useless only hiding, and to his mother's fearful cry, ran out onto the now red-stained snow. Glancing quickly among the blur of metal and flushes of snow, he saw one of the raiders nearby. Without a second thought, he thrust out a hand, hurling a blast of ice at his head. He grinned cheekily as the solider clawed at head now frozen in a block of ice, before toppling over at its weight. Without hesitation, he immediately ran through the rest of his village, flinging out snowflakes that imploded in ice upon command and covering the ground in an icy sheen, watching gleefully as the enemy lost their footing and skidded on ice. Almost as soon as they had arrived, the raiders quickly retreated, ice in their boots and their faces frosted over, leaving Arko hurling snowballs as they left in defeat. It was not long after that arrived at Arko's home, asking for Arko to join her ranks. Though his parents were unsure at letting Arko, not even a man, join the fray of the war, Arko proudly agreed. What better way to cause some real mischief than on a real field of battle? Abilities Arko throws down a massive snowflake at a target area. |description2 = After a brief 0.75 second delay, the snowflake implodes in a shower of ice sparkles, dealing magic damage and applying 2 stacks of Winter Snap to all caught enemies. |description3 = While the snowflake is travelling, Arko can reactivate the ability to cause the snowflake to instantly implode upwards upon arriving at its destination, knocking up enemies but dealing reduced magic damage. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cost = |cooldown = 10 |costtype = mana |target range = 950 |effect radius = 200 |targeting = Ground-Targeted |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |notes = Snowspark can still be cast simultaneously when casting any of his other abilities. }} Dealing ability damage to Frozen enemy champion decreases all of Arko's cooldowns by 0.5 seconds per champion hit. This effect can only occur once per Frozen champion per spell cast. |description2 = Arko shatters all nearby enemies Frozen Solid, dealing magic damage and slowing them by 60% for 1.5 seconds. |description3 = If a Frozen target is airborne, Arko instead sends them hurtling to the ground, shattering and dealing 125% of the damage. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cost = |cooldown = |costtype = mana |effect radius = 1200 |targeting = Auto-Targeted |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic }} Arko leaps onto an enemy unit, gaining invulnerability to non-turret damage for 0.75 seconds while balancing atop the enemy unit. If not cast a second time, Arko drops to the ground below him. |description2 = Arko leaps off the enemy unit for the same distance, but without gaining invulnerability. Both leaps can be directed separately. |description3 = Each time Arko performs a leap, he deals magic damage in a radius to nearby enemies around where he lands, and any Frosted targets within radius are also Frozen Solid, stunning them for a few seconds. and consuming all stacks of Winter Snap. |leveling3 = |cost = |cooldown = 14 |costtype = mana |target range = 950 |effect radius = 275 |targeting = Dash |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |notes = After the first cast of Frozen Mischief is cast, the second cast can be directed by hovering the cursor in the direction Arko is to go. Both casts of Frozen Mischief can be used to jump over/through walls; neither can break tethers. If the enemy unit he leaps onto is killed before the second leap can be cast, Arko immediately drops to the ground below him, and the ability is placed on cooldown. }} Arko blasts all nearby airborne enemy champions with freezing ice, suspending them for 0.75 seconds, dealing magic damage and instantly Freezing Solid all caught enemy champions. |description2 = As they land, Frozen enemies crash to the ground, and are dealt the same magic damage again. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 1100 |targeting = Auto-Targeted |affects = Enemy Champions |damagetype = Magic |flavor = |notes = If Heart of Ice is cast while Frozen targets are still airborne, the second instance of damage is replaced by Heart of Ice's airborne magic damage. }} Strategy Arko is a high-risk, high-reward champion, designed to have a slow laning phase that can quickly snowball into a massive problem for the enemy team. With plenty of CC on his hands though, Arko excels in manipulation of and zoning upon the battlefield. However, owing to his high mana costs and cooldowns, Arko has to decide when to go in, and when not do. He's either all in, or not at all, particularly as his ultimate requires him to use Frozen Mischief to get into the midst of the airborne team to use. He becomes a very technical champion that requires many things to go in his favour to correctly pull off, providing his enemies to easily counterplay if they can dance through his abilities. Development I've been making custom champions like these for a while, and always tend to look for inspiration from abilities I would think look cool. Arko is one example, where I started out with his ult in mind. Wouldn't it be cool to see a champion who in the midst of a fight could knock up the entire enemy team, blast them with ice, and leave them hurtling to the ground? Arko started off as Nabrian, the Jaws of Winter, a man in his late-twenties serving as 's second in command, but secretly plotting to overthrow her and take control. But I thought that concept was old, tired, and pretty much cliché, so I opted for a young child playing around with the ice and snow, simply wanting to cause mischief, but simultaneously having the potential to wreak havoc on his enemies. While I realise that Arko has some elements of Fizz and Yasuo in him, I didn't actually intend for him to be so similar in terms of his Frozen Mischief and Winter's Embrace, and the two abilities were actually developed independently of both existing champions. I have wanted to change this somehow to make Arko more unique as a champion, but I have yet to think of how to keep the thematic and his abilities without making it so. For now, I'll keep the abilities as they are and keep thinking. Category:Custom champions Category:Mage champions